The document FR-A-83 06028 describes a mobile barrel equipment removal chamber (M.B.E.R.C.) making it possible to replace certain parts of devices place inside an active cell and forward these contaminated parts to a suitable storage place. This chamber includes a barrel system whose cells make it possible to receive the mobile sub-assembly, normally blocking off access to the device in question, the contaminated part, a new part and, possibly, an intervention tool.
It can be readily understood that such a M.B.E.R.C. chamber only allows very specific interventions, even when a cell is provided to house an intervention tool. In particular, this chamber does not make it possible to observed the condition of an item of equipment and then carry out any operation required by the condition of this item.